


World's Quietest Let's Play

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: A beautiful distraction, Boys Kissing, Couch Sex, M/M, You Brought This On Yourself, cum tasting, hot blowies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Dan is being a beautiful distraction.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 2





	World's Quietest Let's Play

Arin had set everything up. The mics, the recording equipment, he had refilled their water bottles and grabbed some snacks. Dan had wandered in wearing just his pajama bottoms, looking like a sleepy Disney princess. He flopped down on the couch and rested his head on Arin's lap.

"What are we doing?" Dan rubbed at his eyes as Arin started the recording.

"I'm going to try and do something that we apparently have a really tough time with."

"Being serious?" Dan suggested.

"No, you ass." Arin smirked and fluffed Dan's hair for strength as he leaned into the microphone, "The world's....quietest....let's play..." Dan snorted softly.

"I bet you can't even last five minutes." Dan rolled over and rested his arms on Arin's thighs.

"Try me..." Arin jumped into the game, softly swearing adorably and getting low key frustrated. Dan was absentmindedly fiddling with the strings of Arin's pajama bottoms, wiggling a finger into Arin's waistband.

"What are you up to, dude?" Arin whispered. He glanced down and saw Dan rifling in his pants for his dick. He pulled the gamer's warm flesh into his palm and stroked gently.

"I'm trying to help if you'd shut up." Dan whispered.

"Oh really? And what's that going to do?"

"Help you relax, baby...Now, don't get too loud for the folks at home."

Arin chuckled and tried to keep playing, but more low swearing and spluttering was going on than actual constructive gameplay.

Dan wrapped his lips gently around the soft flared head and took Arin all of the way into his mouth, teasing the gamer with his tongue. Arin started getting hard and it was getting more difficult to focus on the game.

"I don't think it's helping." Arin smirked as Dan finally brought him to full hardness, popping his cock out of his mouth to lick the underside.

"What, losing focus?" Dan's warm chuckle rocketed up Arin's spine. Arin had to struggle to focus on the game. Dan's lips were warm and inviting. He finally had to concede and switched off the game and signed off of the stream. With no more evidence, Arin dug his fingers into Dan's wild hair and yanked.

"Mmmm....fuck...." Arin sighed, letting his head fall against the couch. Dan was running his damp lips along the underside and it was driving Arin out of his mind.

"You like that, baby?" Dan's husky voice made Arin shiver. That deep commanding voice could make him practically come on command.

"Did you want to make better use of this couch?" Dan wiggled a bottle of lube and slithered back against the opposite arm of the couch, hooking his thumb into the waistband of his pajama pants. He pulled down, revealing a jutting hip bone. No underwear. Arin practically tore those unicorn patterned pants off of Dan's body.

"Nnnngh...slow down, darling, it's not a race." Arin's dripping cock was pushing hungrily into Dan's quivering hole.

"You started it." Arin growled and dug his fingers into Dan's pale thighs. The musician arched against the onslaught, feeling his body opening up to Arin's crushing lust. Arin pushed in all of the way, feeling Dan's muscles clench around his hard cock. The singer was beautiful, sprawled across the couch, the long line of his throat was just begging to be bitten.

"Ohhh! Arin! Please..." Dan's voice was broken in pleasure, biting his lip and digging his fingers into the soft meat of the couch cushions. Arin was nosing beneath that stubbled chin, nipping at Dan's flushed skin. His hips were pushing against Dan's ass, tight and deep. The singer was a disheveled mess.

"You like that, Danny?" Arin kissed a damp trail down to Dan's collarbones and felt the singer shiver, legs shifting higher towards his chest, forcing Arin's cock even deeper.

"Arin.....Oh, fuck!" Dan's knuckles were white. The gamer cradled Dan's thighs in his large warm hands, pushing against those slim hips.

"Give it to me, baby...." Dan sighed, fingers fisting in the front of Arin's shirt, pulling the gamer down for a crushing kiss. Arin drove in harder and Dan had to break the kiss to gasp in pleasure. He was so close. Muscles tensing; body slick with sweat and lust. Arin was really doing a number on him tonight.

"Nnngh! Fuck!!" Arin ground his hips against Dan's ass, feeling his release pump hard into the slim singer. Dan whimpered and moaned,

"Ohhh, god! Fuck me!! Yes! So good!" Dan's orgasm rocked him to the core, muscles clenched and eyes squeezed shut, looking like Arin's wet dream. He felt the warm splatter of release coating his stomach. Arin pulled out gently and ran his tongue through the cooling cum on Dan's skin.

"You taste like sugar, sugar..." Arin helped clean them off.

"It's probably all of that Halloween candy I gorged on yesterday. We have so much of it still."

"Well, keep it up and I'll suck you dry every night." Arin kissed Dan lovingly and handed him his pajama pants.

"You wanna try and beat that level for real? No tricks this time." Dan suggested. They snuggled up on the couch, playing games until they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore.


End file.
